


For You, My Audience

by Alex8Jenny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Like, Mild Gore, Other, Short One Shot, not really chara/frisk, really old, really old fic, stupid ass title, why am i even posting something to the undertale fandom in 2017: a novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex8Jenny/pseuds/Alex8Jenny
Summary: “Thank you.  Thank you for listening.  It seems like my whole life has been leading up to this moment…  So… Thank you for witnessing this piece for me…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a really long time ago but I found it on my Computer™ and decided to re-post it

_The sound of a solo violin filled the room, the music swirling through the air, flooding the silence with a sad melody.Dust puffed off the strings, the bow, fluttering down to the crimson floor and leaving a speckled pattern of white on red.The player, whose eyes were closed in concentration, was apathetic to their surroundings, their feet gliding from one grisly tile to the next, their boots sticking to the ground and lifting with a sickening POP.Their hazel hair swayed with their pace, bouncing lightly, just as they did._

 

_A small smile graced their lips as their concerto reached its peak, its climax.They twirled in a slow, graceful pirouette, finishing their peace with a long, solemn note._

 

_They raised the bow off of the strings, a light sweat coating their skin, glistening against the pale light of the room.Lowering their bow arm, they bowed to the single chair in the room, their breath ragged as they recovered from their movement.Standing up straight, their bangs tickling their eyelashes as they blinked, they smiled at the round figure on the chair, before speaking._

 

_“Thank you.Thank you for listening.It seems like my whole life has been leading up to this moment…So… Thank you for witnessing this piece for me…”_

 

_There was no reply, but they felt as though the other had heard them.There was this connection between the two, the violinist mused.Despite being in different worlds, they still felt… Together.They hummed and placed their violin on the sanguinary ground, not caring about the mess. How could they care when their life had been fulfilled with the single movement they just performed?_

 

_Taking slow, steady strides, they crouched in front of the head on the chair.They gazed into its cold, lifeless eyes, enjoying the way they seemed to be staring at something else, something far away in the distance.The redness that surrounded hazel eyes, the way they twinkled with pain and decease only made them more beautiful to the violinist._

 

_Then, the violinist slowly brought their smooth, thin fingers to the head’s hair.The soft chestnut locks seemed to slip through their digits like water, falling down and framing the pale face beneath.The head’s face, which had been drained of most of its blood long ago, seemed at peace, despite its state.It almost seemed as though, in life, they’d accepted their fate.The violinist gazed at the head’s dry, cracked lips, before gently clutching its jaw and running their thumb over its bottom lip.They smiled in satisfaction before leaning in, gently, until their noses touched.They gazed into the other’s eyes, taking a deep breath in, the smell of iron and rot overwhelming their senses.They liked this, staying here with their companion.They closed their eyes._

 

_“You’re_ so _beautiful…_

 

_“…Chara”_


End file.
